The Beginning of the End
by FearlessMidnightSaphire
Summary: In a world with Hello Kitty sports bras and argumentative ominous voice overs...who knows what will happen in High School?
1. The Beginning?

A/N: The only thing you need to know right now is that **This is the ominous dude voice over**

_**And this is the ominous chick voice over**_….remember that and I'll explain better at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning…?**

"**Once Upon a time" "Happily Ever After" and the guy always gets the girl, themes that are so dramatically overrated I could rant about it for an hour. This is not a Fairy Tale…just remember that…**

-11:59pm Halloween-

The full moon gleamed brightly in the night sky. She had come, and was now standing on the opposite side of the bridge that runs across the small stream. Madara had hoped she wouldn't. _This isn't going to be a good night,_ He thought from his hiding place just inside the tree line of the forest, _Not a good night at all._ He jumped into the tree above him and sat still on the lowest branch he could afford for a moment to make sure she hadn't seen him. She hadn't. _Good, now I can make an entrance and at least try and get her to smile on the worst day ever._ He jumped into the air and braced himself to tuck and roll, and rolled onto his feet at the edge of the bridge. The wind picked up as clouds began to slowly invade the moon's personal space.

"So this is how it will end huh?" Madara yelled over the thunder to Sakura, as he stared into the green orbs she likes to call eyes, from across the small bridge.

"It doesn't have to be this way you know!" She yelled back with tears in her eyes. He smiled his famous reassuring smile, but she wasn't comforted. "You're being cruel!" She accused as the tears began to spill, "You know very well what will happen if you-

_**WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! STOP! DO NOT CONTINUE! What the **__**HELL**__** do you think you're doing?**_

**Um….Starting the story?**

_**Um, HELLZ NO! You can't start the freaking story here! This isn't the beginning! It's the fucking end! Ya know what? No, you gotta be educated. Sit back and let me start this story over, and **__**MAYBE**__** I'll let you help later…**_

(mumbles)** Who died and made you Queen of the Ominous Voice Overs?**

_**WHAT WAS THAT?**_

**Nothing ma'am!**

_**That's what I fucking thought! Now, to the REAL beginning…**_

**2 Months Earlier**

"MADARA! So not cool, un!" Deidara roared as he ran out of the boys' locker room, out of the gymnasium, after Madara and down the senior hall, in only a Hello Kitty sports bra and bright pink boxers. Surprisingly, Madara could still run considering how hard he was laughing, the pissed off Deidara chasing him must have had something to do with it. He ran past Hidan, who was trying to get Hinata to go out with him, and started laughing his ass off at the sight of Deidara, who abruptly stopped, punched him in the gut, after which Hidan was still laughing his ass off, and continued to chase after Madara. Madara rounded the corner to the principal's office, and saw his only shot at getting out of this alive. For standing by the door to the principal's office, the great voice of reason himself, "ITACHI!" he gasped in between laughs, "Help me out? PLEASE? I really don't wanna die today!" He pleaded as he ran behind Itachi, just as Deidara turned the corner.

"Well you should have thought of that before you did _that _to Deidara," He said, gesturing with his head to Dei, who had slowed down slightly at the sight of Itachi, but was still stampeding down the hall, "But, since I've already seen this I can't rightly do nothing, considering we're right by Principal Tsunade's office." He took a step forward and Deidara skidded to a stop in front of him breathing heavily in rage and from all the running…but mostly from all the rage.

"Get out of my way Itachi," Deidara said through clenched teeth, "You know very well he deserves it."

"Hn,"—he shrugs—"A lot of people deserve a lot of things," he reasons, "For example, I deserve a little brother who doesn't constantly glare and think of possible ways to murder me and make it look like an accident, Hidan deserves a visit to the doctor since you probably broke his ribs, you deserve revenge, and Madara deserves some sort of injury—"

"Hey, I resent that!" Madara interrupts.

"—but seeing as how I'm in between you two, that won't be happening at this time, understood?"

"But—" Dei started to protest, his anger starting to slowly recede.

"Am I understood?" Itachi asked again in a stern tone, and only slightly raising his voice. _How does this dude stay so calm? _Madara and Dei thought simultaneously, oblivious to the other's thought.

"Yea, sure," Dei mumbles, but Itachi continues to glare, "Fine! Yes Itachi, I understand, just, _please_ stop the death glare!" At this Itachi smirks evilly but does indeed stop glaring, and walks off. Deidara breathes a sigh of relief, "Oh, don't you worry Madara, you'll get yours," He says as he walks to his locker, which is conveniently located across from the principal's office, and grabs his spare clothes, "You won't know when, or where, or _how_, but you'll get it." He said as he continued to walk to the bathroom, also conveniently located across from the principal's office, to change.

Madara breathed a sigh of relief and laughed once to himself running his fingers through his hair, _That was a close one, _He thought, _Good thing Itachi was there._

He walked to his locker, also, conveniently located a few lockers down from Dei's, to grab his books so he could run to class before he was late. As he grabbed his text book he heard the door to the Principal Tsunade's office open, and 2 pairs of footsteps walk out. He turned out of curiosity to see who was with Tsunade. What he saw was Tsunade, smiling and waving to someone, but at the time he was focused on the rare event happening in front of him, _Tsunade's smiling? And waving? _He thought,_ since when? And more importantly to who? _And that's when he turned to see her, the girl that had Tsunade behaving like an actual human being, a girl with emerald green eyes and cherry blossom pink hair. As Tsunade closed her door he caught the girl's name in her farewell, "Goodbye," she said, "Sakura."

**A/N: Told you I'd explain more at the end…ok so this fanfic is for my sister who really wanted me to write a MadaSaku, I hope you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as possible…But I need reviews! So if you wouldn't mind hitting that lovely little review button at the bottom of the screen, even if you out right hated this chapter, and telling me what you think, then I won't have to send the flying monkeys after you…REVIEW!**


	2. The Meeting

**A/N Sorry guys! ****DX**** I tried, I really did, to update faster, but my computer freaking crashed! As I type I'm using my friend's computer. I'll update sooner from now on I promise! Plz don't kill me! Remember which ominous voice over is which! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**The Beginning of the End**

Chapter 2

The Meeting

**Ok, so now that I've watched and learned plenty, can I take over the story now?**

_**How boooout…No**_

**But—**

_**But nothing! You will sit and be a good boy while I finish my train of thought, then MAYBE you can do the next part.**_

**Ma'am yes ma'am!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He has seen her…and the story continues…<strong>_

Sakura rode in the passenger seat of her step-mother, Konan's, car, on her way to her 1st day of school in this new city, which was practically its own country, with its Hokages instead of presidents or mayors. _Konoha,_ She thought, _Why does that sound so familiar?_ She didn't feel right. Ever since they drove across the border into this place a week ago, she's felt completely wrong. At first she thought it was just butterflies, nerves, about what she was going to have to do, but after a week, the usual amount of adjustment time, the feeling hasn't gone away. It was as if her body was telling her that this place wasn't the same as the others, that she would have a harder time giving it up. Her father, Kakashi, tried to calm her—giving her warm tea, and money for a full day at the local spa—and it had worked slightly, the feeling had been pushed away, but it still nagged at the edge of her mind.

The closer they got to Konoha High, the more anxious she felt, but she had to push it aside for her meeting with Principal Tsunade, she had to gain the principal's trust.

*At School in Principal Tsunade's Office*

Tsunade's laughter filled the room, "Ok ok," she said when she could utter words again, "So what happened after you punched him in the gut?" she asked, curious to the drunk's fate in Sakura's story.

"Well, a punch in the gut isn't really sufficient punishment for trying to kiss me when I _specifically_ told him not to touch me, is it?" She grinned as Tsunade laughed again.

"If we lived in a world where it was," She chuckled, and sat back in her chair, "Then life would be way too boring."

"Quite right," Sakura continued, "Let's just say, by the time I was done with him, they had to break a few traffic laws to get to the hospital because the ambulance didn't have the proper blood type for a transfusion." Tsunade laughed again as Sakura shook her head in disapproving at the ambulances not being prepared.

"And you didn't get caught?" Tsunade questioned disbelievingly, sitting forward and leaning on her arms on her desk.

"Well, the police decided the man was delusional from all the blood loss," She said, then assuming a dignified look of an inspector, and making her voice sound masculine added, "'Why else would he blame such an innocent little girl?'"

"Obviously the inspector had never heard the expression _don't judge a book by its cover._" Tsunade put in, chuckling evilly.

"Yes, well, in all fairness I can be pretty convincing when I want to be," Sakura said.

"That's amazing Sakura," Tsunade said leaning back into her chair "I'm glad we accepted you to Konoha High."

"You had to," Sakura pointed out, smiling "It's a public school." Once again Tsunade laughed and began to rise.

"Right," She said smiling, "But I suppose I've kept you long enough, all the way through 1st period, you should be on your way and start meeting your teachers and classmates." She was standing now.

"Of course," Sakura said getting up, "I'll grab my schedule on the way out."

"I'll walk with you," Tsunade offered

Sakura smiled, "Alright," and walked out with Tsunade in stride behind her. Before she left she grabbed her schedule from Shizune, the secretary, and walked out the door of the main office.

As she walked away she heard Tsunade call out, "Goodbye Sakura." She smiled again and looked down to her schedule,

_2__nd__ Hour…Konoha History_

She smiled wider, _How convenient, _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura,<em> Madara thought as he pushed his corn around his tray, which today also consisted of chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes and gravy, and a small slice of pie. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head since he saw her walking away from Principal Tsunade's office. _Who is this chick? She can make Tsunade smile AND wave pleasantly good-bye? That has always been impossible! _Konoha High School did what all public schools do, separate people by age or gender; but they also separated them by skill and intelligence, and considering Tsunade didn't smile like that to just anyone, Madara was guessing that Sakura was special. She didn't have his Chemistry class, but that had only been 2nd period, 1st period was PE where Madara had played his little prank on Dei. But Madara was anxious to see if the mysterious Sakura was in any of his classes, obviously he would have to wait until tomorrow to see if she was in PE with him, but there were still 5 more periods to go. _Come to think of it, I don't even know if she's in the senior course or not,_ he thought to himself.

"What's up with you, Madara?" Kisame asked as he drank from his thermos, which was secretly filled with sake, "You've been awfully quiet and depressive looking." He stated while absently studying his thermos' design, cartoon sharks in grass skirts doing the hula.

"Nothing, just lost in thought," He replied bluntly.

"Really," Itachi asked, "Ever since Dei almost killed you"—Deidara glared in Madara's direction—"and I left you guys, you've been distracted, so something happened between the last minute of passing period and 2nd period." Itachi reasoned.

"Yeah," Sasori jumped in, "Spill it, what's up with you?"

"Seriously, you're NEVER this quiet this long," Hidan added "You're acting like a fucking emo!"

"Come on man, talk to us," Dei said, utterly curious, "Are you afraid of what I might do to you for that little practical joke?"

And that's when _she_ walked in, the devil herself, the demon that walks earth in designer jeans and stiletto heels, the girl who could make all our lives miserable, and does on a daily basis, "MADARA!~" Ino sang, "Where are you?"

"Oh shit," Madara mumbled, "I thought she was still with you Itachi?"

"Nah, we broke up yesterday." Itachi replied. Ino would date a guy, and then when they broke up she'd cry about it and be upset like anyone, but then figured she could move on and she did. But recently she'd been showing special interest in Madara, and she seemed utterly blind from his subtle rejections.

Madara sunk down as Ino stalked towards their table, while Dei, suddenly struck by an idea, began smiling and waving and shouted "Hey Ino! Come on over! Madara was _just_ talking about you."

"Really?" She beamed, "What about?" she inquired smiling.

"How he'd love to go out with you sometime," Dei said, smiling evilly at Madara.

"Hey I—" Kisame wrapped his arm around his friends head and clamped his hand over Madara's mouth.

"Really?" Ino asked, now excited.

"Oh yeah," Hidan said with a wave of his hand and a smile, "Dude's crazy for you!"

"HMM? HM HM! MMMMM!" is all Madara can manage in his attempts to scream his protests.

"Oh Madara!" Ino yells, she throws herself onto his lap, pushes away Kisame's arm and wraps her arms around Madara's neck, "We'll be together forever!" she squeaked as she squeezed Madara, choking him. He made a gurgling sound as he try to speak. Suddenly Ino jumped away from him and landed perfectly on her 5 inch tall pink stiletto heels, causing Madara to fall to the ground on all fours, choking for air.

"Well," she said, "I best be off, gotta get to my spa appointment."

"But it's the middle of the school day," Hidan pointed out.

"What's your point?" She asked looking innocently

"Touché."

"So Madara, pick me up tomorrow night at say 7ish." And she walked away.

"Ok, what just happened?" Zetsu said as he walked up to the table, late as usual.

"Well," Madara said, getting up and rubbing his neck, "Apparently Itachi and Ino broke up and now I'm going out with her tomorrow night."

Zetsu stared at him, then sat and pouted "Man!" he exclaimed, "I miss all the funny crap!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Roar! I think this is a good place to end this chapter…I hope this satisfied your need for I'll update sooner from now on I promise!**

**CupCakesKitten – I really wanted to update sooner, but like I said everything got lost, hope you haven't lost interest in the story yet**

**Xx4ying4yang4xX**** – Awesomeness**

**Yuti-chan – thank you! I hope you liked this update**

**XionNight – Sorry I made you wait so long**

**As for those of you who have favorited my story but didn't review…the flying monkey are on their way! Now, everyone…REVIEW! If you don't I still have some flying monkeys sitting in the corner of the kitchen playing poker, they need something to do…do you really want flying monkeys with gambling problems coming to your house? Then REVIEW!**


	3. The Fight

**A/N: Anyone else think of the Country song "As She's Walking Away" by Zac Brown Band in the last chapter when Madara was thinking of Sakura? And if you don't know that song, you should so go look it up…Ok so sorry to all you Saskue lovers but I needed a bad-guy/jerk.**

**So I've been told that I should probably throw in a legal disclaimer so I can't get sued for everything I'm worth, which isn't a lot according to some people…so this, is it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters depicted in my story, only the plot…nor do I own Hello Kitty…just thought I'd throw that H.K. thing in there too…Also I don't own Justin Bieber or the song Baby...Foreshadowing…**

**The Beginning of the End**

Chapter 3

The Fight

**Ok, so noooow can I take over?**

_**Ok, I'll make you a deal…**_

**And that would be…?**

_**I'll let you do the next chapter—**_

**YAY! XD**

_**But—**_

**Awww DX**

—_**You have to let me do all the fight scenes…**_

**But—!**

_**That's the deal, take it or leave it**_

***sighs* fine, deal**

_***Chuckles* Excellent…Continuing….**_

The school was always trying to find creative ways to get students out of lunch without having to authorize lethal force, since people usually try to stay put talking, and with all the talking no one can hear the bell, so today Lunch Period ended with the blaring of Justin Bieber's song "Baby" over the megaphone. Kids ran out of the cafeteria screaming and holding their hands to their ears. After the cafeteria was abandoned the Akatsuki walked out too, having the good fortune and foresight to have earplugs on their person that day. So one sad Zetsu, passive Itachi, Sasori, and Pein, smirking Deidara, satisfied Kisame, messed up Hidan, and injured Madara walked out calmly without having to listen to the terrible singing that was deafening the senior class.

While exiting the cafeteria they were suddenly aware of a screaming, high-pitched, whiny Itachi voice.

"Sounds like Saskue's about to get into trouble." Itachi said, the guys all looked around.

"_Looks_ like Saskue's about to get into trouble." Sasori said, pointing down the hall towards the young Uchiha in question.

The young moron was standing across from an overly calm looking rosette haired girl. It seemed that the two in question were becoming the sudden center of attention.

"Oh my fucking god, bitch did you really just walk into me? Do you know who I am?" Saskue yelled at the calm girl who looked at him like he was delirious.

"If you would remember correctly _you _walked into _me_, so take your prissy little attitude elsewhere." She responded. "I'm not sure if I should laugh at you or feel pity." The girl held her head high as she spoke an evil look in her eyes showing that she could handle herself. Just as she turned to walk away, Saskue grabbed her shoulder and shoved her to the ground.

"You pink haired bitch, you don't walk away when I'm talking to you. If I'm going to willingly waste thirty seconds of my life on you, you're going to be an obedient little girl and listen to me. So, lil' brat, are you going to apologize or do I need to kick your ass?" Of course the resident stupid-ass said as his little fan-girls laughed at the girl who seemed to get even more peeved as the seconds went by. When all of a sudden, Sakura's body began to shake and soon laughter could be heard echoing throughout the hallway, as the students fell silent.

Sakura grabbed the hand that was still on her shoulder and twisted it up, causing Saskue to yelp in pain. She then backwards somersaulted over Saskue, effectively tossing him on his back. Once there she used her foot to roll him over onto his stomach, placed her foot on his back, and twisted his arm behind him.

She then leaned down and whispered to him, but since everyone was silent everyone could hear, "You actually think you could fight me and live, that's cute."– She twists his arm a little farther causing him to wince and cry out in pain—"But I have it in my mind that you need a little obedience training yourself, but if you don't mind I'd like to leave this little arena that you've so nicely created and get to my class without blood stains on my shirt from you. So what would you like to say to me?" The Uchiha mumbled something that wasn't quite understandable.

"I'm sorry," she said, smiling evilly, "What was that?" and she twisted his arm a bit farther. He screamed out in pain.

"Fine! God! I'm sorry I ran into you."

"That's a good boy." She said ruffling his hair with her free hand, and then released him with an evil smile. He scrambled up and ran away with his fan girls right behind him.

She then turned away and began her trek toward her class.

"Dude—" Zetsu started, in awe.

"—she just—" Hidan continued, also in awe

"—kicked—" Kisame said, again in awe.

"—Saskue's ass." Itachi finished, smiling and in awe.

"Dude she just kicked Saskue's ass, yeah!" Deidara put it all together in the end, smiling insanely.

Madara stared after her, and everyone nodded in assent when he said, "Damn."

**A/N- I know it's a very short chapter and I'm sorry…I'm hoping this will satisfy your need for an update until I can get the rest written…hopefully soon…**

**REVIEW! Bob the monkey is still here, and he's starting to creep me out..do you really want a creepy flying monkey breaking down your door? No I don't think so…so REVIEW!**


End file.
